


Smells like...... Jerry.

by Greasedungeon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Emetophilia, I can't believe these ship names existed already, I made myself angry for writing this, I'm proud to represent you a new genre:, Jeans, M/M, Rape, Srsly guys this is so gross, cringe horror porn, graphic descriptions of gross sensations, jans, noncon, pray for Sans, puke, squick fic, you can kill this Jerry and continue as a pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greasedungeon/pseuds/Greasedungeon
Summary: D’you wanna know why Sans doesn’t like Spider Cider?You really, really don’t, but I’ll tell you anyways.





	Smells like...... Jerry.

**Author's Note:**

> Ganzooky 13:41  
> >w> hey pankake????? you wanna make me a jerry drabble  
> Ganzooky 13:42  
> i was very into this one shot of jerry x ut sans where sans got kidnapped  
> Ganzooky 13:43  
> and you know how creepy jerry is  
> Ganzooky 13:43  
> i’m really interested in how humiliating and gross it would be with jerry taking sans
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO GANZY! This was supposed to be just another 100 words drabble, but, hahaha, it grew >:3c I know you’ll love this!
> 
> The biggest thanks go to [idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/) for doing a huge job for betaing for me! You rock hun <3 
> 
> Also, Uggys comment: "Mission accomplished. This was really gross, dude. I need a shower now."
> 
> So, to everyone: I trust you’ve read the tags. You know what you’re getting yourself into. Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> [My NSFW Tumblr](https://greasedungeon.tumblr.com/)

 

“hey, buddy. overindulged a bit there, huh?”

Did this have to happen right now? It was just before the end of his shift, too. _gods dammit._

Sans sighed. He hadn’t expected him to actually stop at the comment about his _high-spirited_ saunter, nor for him to approach his sentry station. The guy had four legs, yet they seemed to cause him more harm than good since he was stumbling on them worse than most two legged monsters, even drunk.

When Grillby and Muffet had started cooperating, they'd also started to exchange products. Muffet’s Spider Cider soon became a popular drink in Snowdin, as long as one didn't mind the ingredients. Sans couldn't give a damn, the stuff tasted great. And it was _strong_. Most of Snowdin had figured out their limit with the stuff pretty quickly, but then there was…

Sans sighed, again.

Jerry.

Sans had watched him stumble slowly past his guard post, belching, complaining and sighing through the short distance. After falling repeatedly, Jerry decorated the barrage of noises with various curses that Sans had never heard from the annoying, but usually timid, monster before. Not that he saw the guy often. Jerry kept to himself mostly, if he hadn't attached him to some unfortunate person or group. He usually didn't bother Sans for long before becoming irked by his quips and leaving. He couldn't deny it, he was a _straight shooter_ when it came to puns.

Jerry’s ~~face~~ body didn’t reach to the top of the table, so he was awkwardly  gripping it, tilting himself so that he could see Sans with at least one of his eyes. His giant lips were resting on the table, already creating a puddle of his murky coloured drool on the surface.

Unpleasant silence fell. Jerry blinked his yellow mucus-crusted eye slowly and  blew out drool bubbles, looking like he was about to fall asleep. His own hiccup startled him back awake. Sans just looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Could you, ynnow… _nnot?_ For once, just, just, juhst… _maaan_. Thought I’d try that new _duh-_ drink out, what wuz it called, spew cider or so… since everyone were gushin’ ‘bout it earlier. SIGH.”

Jerry smooshed his lips against the table while continuing to talk. His voice, that always sounded like he was whining, was even more slurred now. His voice rose angrily.  “But they ditchhhed me and went without meh. Like they _always do!_ ”

It looked like he was going to continue, so Sans waited. And waited. And waited.

Just as the awkward silence, if you didn’t account Jerry’s laboured breathing through his blocked, always runny nose, was getting worse and Sans decided to say something, he continued.

“Ssho. I went alone... I was avoided there TOO. The place sucked anyways, the bartender made me sweat and there was no Wi-Fi at all! So awkwarrrd.” Jerry’s voice rose in a wail again, and he flailed his floppy tentacle arms in the air. He sighed, flapping his lips so that they spread his drool all over the table. If Sans hadn’t moved his elbows off when Jerry first crashed against it, his jacket would've been soaked by then.

“Gotta ‘dmit, the cider nummed the loneliness shomewhat.”

Silence fell again, and it seemed like he didn’t have anything to add. Sans wasn’t exactly sure how to respond, so he replied the way he knew best.

“woah, if you can drink away your hurts, it must have been _cham-pagne_.”

Jerry’s eye opened slowly and glared at him. Instead of scoffing and continuing his wobbly journey, like Sans had originally predicted, he staggered surprisingly swiftly from the front of the table to behind it, next to Sans’ seat, and him.

“Heh. You think you're so _fuh_ -” He burped into Sans’ face. It smelled like sour cider and stale chips. “-funny.”

Sans attempted to wave the smell away while controlling his face’s urge to scrunch, keeping his laid-back grin up.

“guilty as charged. i confess, i have _gin_ ned.”

He saw Jerry’s sweaty eyebrow twitch and his face darken. _where does his face end and his body start, anyways?_

Now, Sans was magnificent at dodging. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but lately his reflexes had been top notch, enabling him to catch a falling dish easily, even in his normal, sluggish mode.

At the same time, he’d felt more tired than ever, driving him to sleep whenever he could, even though he kept on having nightmares about… malicious laughter and _vines_ , of all things. He was keeping up a carefree mask for his brother’s sake, but barely anything interested him anymore. He’d been thinking about visiting the basement tonight, maybe he could go through his notes and make some progress with the machine. First he had to deal with this mess, but-

As Sans had been concentrating on Jerry’s various facial features, that were way too close to him for comfort, he hadn’t noticed how one of Jerry’s hands had wrapped around his tibia and fibula. A disgusted shiver ran through his bones as the lukewarm, greasy hand latched on tight.

“pal. you might wanna let go, or you’ll be _facing a bad time_.”

Sans’ warning, masked under his normal lighthearted tone, had no effect. Jerry scooted closer to him, bringing his stench, oddly humid breath and unwelcome body heat with him. Sans tried to jump off his stool and back away, but Jerry’s wide frame was in the way, his hand holding him in place.

“Iii don’t thhink so, _Sansy_.”

Sans’ grin wavered.

“c’mon, _put a cork on_ this… whatever you’re doing, and let’s take you home, alrigh… t… ?”

Sans’ sentence died off, and his eye lights extinguished.

Jerry has set his other hand on his shorts. On his crotch, to be specific.

They stayed still and silent for a few long seconds, after which the ends of Jerry’s lips turned upwards. He roughly rubbed right on the middle of Sans’ pelvis. Sans automatically tried to wrench himself away again, causing Jerry’s grip to tighten further.

“what the fu- let- _let go_ ** _!_ ** “

Sans could sound menacing when he meant to. Right now panic was seizing his train of thought, however, and his voice sounded shrill and hurried. Sensing danger, his soul unlocked his additional magic reserves, filling his bones and marrow to the brim. One eye light extinguished as the other one started glowing with light. He could feel the familiar magic in his finger tips, ready to be used, even though it was unstable because of Sans’s current distress.

But he didn’t summon a weapon. Even if he could’ve thought clearly, he would’ve been reluctant about summoning his bone bullets. He wasn’t prone to attacking anyone head on, more inclined to talk things out, watch from outskirts and strike only when necessary. Most importantly, with element of surprise. Gaster blasters didn’t even come into the question; they were his last resort, secret and highly dangerous.

Instead his whole essence screamed at him to get the _fuck_ away from Jerry. The best way to do  that, of course, was his ability to take shortcuts. And shortcut he did.

_anywhere but here!_

_plip_

Waterfall. Dark cave. Trickling water. Warmer, but still cool and moist. Glowing Echo Flowers. Gems in the walls and ceiling.

Jerry still holding his leg and pelvis.

“Whoahhwhut-”

_he’s still attached to me! he’ll get nauseous and let go with few more._

_plip_

Hotlands. Sweltering hot. Immediate sweating. Red stone. Lava. Loud machinery. Jerry.

_again!_

“-thhefffuckissh-”

_plip_

New Home, empty, dark alley. Jerry.

“let-”

_plip_

Snowdin, behind Grillby’s. Jerry.

“-go!!”

_plip_

_plip_

_plip_

“-goingunhhHHEY!”

As Jerry hadn’t let go, Sans had kept on teleporting blindly in frenzy, praying to be freed. They’d landed back in Snowdin forest, and he was about to shortcut again, _maybe this one will do the trick,_ when he was hit with a rush of strong nausea. Sans winced and almost doubled over. All the movement caused Jerry to trip and topple over him, and they fell onto the snow. As Jerry scrambled to get his face out of the area between his rib cage and pelvis, Sans reached for his magic again just to be hit with another wave of nausea. A realization hit him, too late.

He’d taken too many shortcuts too fast.

Jerry scrambled upright and dry heaved on top of Sans’ chest for a moment, drooling onto him.

“Dunno wh’t that- _hhuurrk -_ was, but glad I barfed bahck at Doggos station.”

Oh. Well that explains it. Jerry loosened his now iron grip from Sans’ pelvis and leg, reducing the pain he hadn’t even noticed he was in, but didn’t let go.

“Now… . . . wheerre were we.”

Sans’ expendable magic was nearly depleted. Shortcuts weren’t an option anymore, nor did he have the physical strength to push Jerry off of him and run away. He, maybe, had enough for a few bone attacks, but he knew for a fact that Jerry was sturdier than most monsters and most likely wouldn’t feel them, as intoxicated as he was. He couldn’t summon anything menacing looking either to scare him off. It would take too much magic.

While he’d been feverishly thinking about his options, Jerry had raised himself up onto one set of knees and extended his second pair of legs as additional tentacles. They both latched onto Sans’s legs, prying them open further, freeing his hand. They were ice cold and dirty with snow and earth from the ground, the debris grinding against his bones, pushing dirt in between his knee joints. The hand on his crotch started moving again as the other one grabbed the hem of his pants. A shudder ran through Sans, and he found his voice again.

“okay look, the joke’s gone _sour_ , just- just let me go, and we’ll never need to discuss this again, a-alright buddy?”

The plea fell to deaf ears, and Jerry started to pull his shorts down, revealing his ilium to the cold air. Sans grabbed the hand with both of his, trying to push it away. His trembling voice rose in volume.

“stop! please!”

“Youu asked for this, _twerp_. Shouldn’a joked about me so much...”

Jerrys hand on his crotch rose, swiftly wrapped around Sans’ hands and lifted them over his head, pinning them to the ground. Sans’ breathing quickened, and he started thrashing frantically.

“someone, help! over here-”

“Ughh, can YOU like, shtop that?? Reaallly annoying, soo-”

The hand on Sans’ rib cage rose and slammed against his mouth. Or it would’ve, if he hadn’t had his mouth open to shout. Instead, the grimy hand slipped past his teeth and entered his mouth, shoving straight into his throat.

Sans’ and his brother’s organs couldn’t be seen, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. For that short moment, Sans felt, smelled and tasted Jerry's hand inside his mouth. It hit the back of his throat, stretching it and scraping the sensitive magical membrane. Sans’ tongue pushed against it, trying to spit it out in vain. It was gritty and slimy, coated with everything Jerry had touched that evening, if not the whole last week. The taste of dirt, puke, spoiled food, popato chisps and alcohol, together with the foreign invasion in his throat, overwhelmed him.

Magic rose into his throat, around the hand and into his mouth, filling it and then flowing  out onto his cheeks, jaw, neck and the jacket underneath him.

Jerry tore his hand away as soon as he noticed the puke pouring out, which he did too late. Sans choked as he struggled to breathe in after the hand was out, inhaling some of the puke. He started to cough and heave to his side the best he could, covering the snow with splatters of blue magical residue.

“EWW. Gross, dude.”

As if it was just water, Jerry wiped his hand carelessly onto Sans’ jacket and continued from where he left off. While still holding Sans’ hands above his head, he started ripping his shorts off, unperturbed by Sans’ whimpering and persistent, feeble wriggling.

Sans felt weaker than ever before. He’d exhausted himself with the shortcuts and had expelled all of his reserve magic. As a monster who relied on magic more than physical power, he could barely move his limbs now. His eye lights were about to sputter out, and his voice would’ve hardly worked, even if he wasn’t busy catching his breath and spitting the rest of the bile out of his mouth. Desperate thoughts and questions swirled in his mind.

Why hadn’t he called for help earlier? Why hadn’t he teleported somewhere in sight with other people? Why, for once, hadn’t he kept his big mouth shut?

He was powerless. He couldn’t defend himself, nor could he escape.

He’d shouted, but they were in the deepest part of the forest and no one was patrolling at this time of the day. No one was coming.

Not only that, but he was unrested and depleted of magic. One good hit on him now, and he’d be dusted for sure. Thankfully, according to common knowledge, Jerry didn’t have any magic attacks, mainly because he found fighting ‘too bothersome’. Maybe he couldn’t use magic at all.

The important thing was, Jerry wasn’t violent, and no one else got hurt from this. Maybe if Sans just let him do what he wanted, it would be fast, out of his system and they could sweep the whole ordeal under a rug and forget about it. No harm done. None at all.

So Sans did what he did best.

Sans gave up.

He stopped his, already inefficient, struggling, lowering his head and limbs back onto the ground. He laid down like a dead fish, eye sockets empty, grin listless.

“Oh, that makes things muuch easier. You _shul_ -should’ve done that earlier! Jeez.”

Jerry, seemingly relieved and slightly less irked, released Sans’ limp hands to pull his shorts completely off from his dangling legs. They flopped uselessly back to the ground, spreading to either side of Jerry. Jerry triumphantly threw the shorts behind him, but stopped in his tracks as he glanced down.

“Hhey.”

Sans felt Jerry poke hard right on his pubic symphysis, making him choke and try to flinch away by reflex.

“Where’s the uh. Some... hole.”

Sans didn’t answer, feeling a tiny glimmer of hope in his soul. _maybe he’ll give up_. He merely winced and gasped when he felt the poke again, rougher this time.

“Make somethhin’ for me! I TOTALLY didn’t get excited over nothing. GOD you’rre like, useless.”

Few seconds passed in silence as Jerry’s whining turned into hums of curiosity.

“Waiiit. I see this _thuh-_ thing... glowing. Sighhhh. Do I have to do everything by myself? So LAME.”

Sans froze. _no. he couldn’t possibly mean-_

Sans’ mouth opened in an inaudible scream, eventually releasing a gurgling cry, as Jerry started to rub his pubic symphysis, in earnest now. His pelvis tried to recoil away from the touch, but Jerry grabbed a pubic arch, holding him still as he continued kneading his most sensitive joint. It hurt, the pressure too harsh, but the stimulation was doing it’s job. Jerry’s hand was also lubricated with... something that Sans didn’t want to think about. His groin was starting to heat up, gathering up any of the excess magic that he had to spare.

_no no no, i don’t want this, this doesn’t feel good, i don’t want him, please please please no-_

His treacherous magic formed him a blue, glistening, quivering cunt.

“Finally! Maaan, why do you gotta take your time with everythin’?!”

Sans choked on a sob as the situation completely sunk in.

He was about to be…

Tears formed to the sides of his eye sockets as quiet weeping seized him. He didn’t want to think about anything, especially what was coming, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing up.

_where the fuck was he hiding that._

At some point, Jerry had manifested what appeared to be an erect dick. It sat under his sizable lips, between his legs. It was… Well, it wasn’t all that impressive looking, really. It was short and oddly stunted but had a considerable girth. He could smell the thing, all the way through Jerry’s vile odor. Sans wasn’t known for keeping himself spotless, but that thing was _rancid_.

And Jerry was holding it in front of his pussy, about to enter him.

“n-”

Sans’ shriek pierced the air as Jerry rammed into his pussy, up to the hilt, with one reckless thrust. Apparently he’d also been, oh, _bone_ dry, because nothing helped the cock glide into him. Friction did it’s all to stop it in it’s tracks but lost to sheer brute force. His inner walls were almost stretched past their limit, and Sans felt like something was about to tear open. Any rougher and he could’ve been dusted.

Damage or no, it **_hurt_**.

Without giving Sans a chance to recover, Jerry started an unforgivable pace with only one goal in mind. Fuck and come. Sans’ pained wailing diminished to loud sniveling as his body was used as a worthless fucktoy. He was shaken back and forth as Jerry fucked himself with Sans, barely moving his own hips. The air was filled with Sans’ crying, slaps of bone against sweaty flesh and Jerry’s grunting, somehow already sounding out of breath.

His thrusts were uneven, rough, clumsy and so badly timed that half of the time he slipped out completely, jabbing Sans painfully right on the clit or bone, before jamming himself right back in. Ridiculously enough, while Sans didn’t get any satisfaction, at all, from the _experience_ , the stimulation was enough to keep his pussy formed. It just didn’t arouse him enough to make it wet.

Sans knew it wouldn’t last forever. By the way Jerry was howling like a bull in heat, he would most likely come soon, but he had to fight to concentrate on anything else. Jerry’s violent rutting, loud groans and even more intense smell almost took over his whole consciousness, driving him to the brink of hysteria. So he summoned his dim eye lights to at least look somewhere else.

_The cave ceiling behind the magical atmosphere. Birds flying by._

“This, _huff_ , could go faster if, _hahh_ , you contributed somewhat!”

_The tree tops. How they swayed gently._

Or maybe it was only him who swayed. The pace quickened. He didn’t have it in him anymore to react to the added jolts of pain.

_Clumps of snow, glistening with the last of the magically induced daylight._

“Always so, _hnrgh_ , lazy- Ooooh yesss, now I'm feeling it, _ahh_ juust a bit more-”

_Anything else._

_please, make this end..._

“ _Hmmmnh_ here it comes! _Ooouuurrnngghhh-_ ”

Jerry slammed Sans against him with a final deep plunge and a weird bellow. His whole frame shook and his cock pulsed in Sans’ cunt, filling it with cum.

It had been few minutes, tops. It had felt like an eternity. But now… now it was finally over. Except that it wasn’t, because Jerry’s body collapsed onto Sans with it’s full weight. At least the dick slipped out, allowing Jerry’s cum to flow out of his ravaged pussy. It hurt too much for the organ to dissipate by itself, especially when it’s original purpose, to bring pleasure, wasn’t fulfilled in the slightest. Sans knew he’d have to disperse the magic manually, but he didn’t have the will power at that moment.

His ribcage started vibrating softly. It was resonating with Jerry’s snores.

Sans didn’t have the strength to even try to roll Jerry off of him.

He laid in the snow, full of cum but empty in every other aspect.

The air smelled like sex and Spider Cider.

 

Sans felt nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I raised the bar REALLY high for any further noncon works, huh!
> 
> Share your shrieks of disgust down below <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog this fic here!](https://greasedungeon.tumblr.com/post/160633620871/smells-like-jerry)


End file.
